


nothing is true; everything is permitted.

by kryptononon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, Ass-Kicking, F/F, i referred to my history textbook for this, i think she's ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptononon/pseuds/kryptononon
Summary: Fresh out of the Great War, France has been bracing for change. Within this change, stood the Templar Order, eager for a chance to have France in the palm of their hand. What stands between them and France's freedom is a group of noble Assassins, hellbent on setting people free with the truth.However, tensions rise, and change will have to wait. Another war looms on the horizon, and if France falls, only Kara and her Free French Brotherhood can restore the country's sovereignty. With unexpected relationships forged along the way, and betrayals that cut deep, will Kara be able to see France be free? Or will Kara's rage be too strong?





	1. Chapter 1

The night was young, but the lightning cut through the sky with a flourish of light, casting light on the three hooded figures standing vigil on Fort R'ozz. Zor-El stood solemnly, eyeing the soldiers milling below, as Alura let her gaze wander between the Master Assassin and her daughter. She bends down, greeting her daughter with a affectionate cup of her cheek and a kiss on her forehead, before flipping her hood back on.

"Mother, will the Brotherhood ever see the light of day?" Kara asked, her blue eyes brimming with curiosity. Alura makes to reply her daughter, but Zor-El breaks his stoic stance and replies her first, his lips curling up into a rare, small smile.

"One day, we will. When the Templars surrender their control over this world, and pass it back to its original owners, then we will rest, and there will be no more need for the Brotherhood of Assassins." He was hopeful, unlike others, who have long given up.

"Your father is right, soon, we can shed our robes, and walk amongst the men, unhindered. No one will judge us for our hoods and alliances, for we can love, and live freely as we please."

Kara looks at her right hand, the brand of the Assassins was still fresh, and the pain bit deep into her bones. But it was a worthy sacrifice, for it symbolises her true allegiance to the Brotherhood of Assassins, and the start of her lifelong war against the Knights Templar, carried on from her parents and everyone before them. Kara fiddled with her hidden blade, still quite uncomfortable with the subtle weight. Flicking her wrist and pulling on a ring with her ring finger, the small blade extends with a snap, and she admires the handiwork of the blade. Forged Damascus, and small golden engravings that did not mean anything to Kara yet. She jerks her wrist backwards, and the blade retracts into its sheath, tucked safely under her wrist.

"Let's go. The coast is relatively clear." Zor-El said before jumping off the ledge in a leap of faith towards the bottom.

"Come, lamb." Alura guides Kara to the edge, and after a moment of hesitation, she leaps off, trying to imitate her father, spreading her arms wide like an eagle soaring through the skies. The moat of Fort R'ozz comes closer and closer, and Kara faces her hands forward, diving into the water with a tiny splash. Zor-El offers his hand to her, and she took it gratefully, using him to pull herself out of the water, and he does the same for his wife, pulling them out of the water, taking cover behind a carriage. Zor-El calls on his eagle with a high pitched whistle, and a majestic bird appears as if from nowhere, materialising from the lightning itself. It circles the Fort, soon disappearing as it saw nothing.

"Let us make haste. The Templars wait for no man." Zor-El runs out of the cover, pulling down his hood and joining a group of merchants bringing their supplies into the Fort. He gestures to Kara and Alura, as he continues walking on in the midst of the small crowd.

They soon join Zor-El with the merchants, though Kara would not stop looking around suspiciously. Alura picks up on her daughter's unusual behaviour, and puts a hand on her back affectionately.

"What is it, little one?"

"I don't know, it feels weird. Why would Fort R'ozz only have two guards at the gates? Maybe Kandor is wrong? Or maybe, maybe it's a-" 

"Hush, my child, I'm sure your father has all the possibilities mapped out in his head. There is a Templar presence brewing, and we must stop it. They thrive on maintaining complete obedience and order, and they would work to endless means to get what they want. It's our job to stop them, and it's our job to set the people free, to let them see the truth. Do you understand, little lamb?" Alura spoke in hushed tones, lest the merchants hear their conversation.

Kara nodded, looking up at her mother who gave her a warm smile in return. For a moment, she really thought that everything was going to be okay.

By now, they were well incorporated into the small crowd, Zor-El and Alura even helping the merchants to carry some of their wares. Kara stood warily behind the both of them, her hands floating around both her wrists. 

They were nearing the gates, and were quickly approaching their target. Zor-El was determined to see this assassination through to the end, and Alura was no different. He walked towards the guards with a steely gaze in his eyes, and then it hit.

Kara could hear the whizzing of crossbow bolts across the cliff, striking her father, a Master Assassin, square in the shoulder. The merchants took to their barrows, pulling out swords and guns, pointing it towards them. Zor-El and Alura stand guard in front of their daughter, holding their blades out. 

"Kara, stay behind us." Her father commanded, his white robes already stained by the blood pouring out of his shoulder. The galloping of horses could be heard from afar, and a familiar black cloak comes into view. The figure unsaddles her horse, and pulls down her hood. Dark hair spilled over her shoulders, and a sinister smirk is plastered on her face. It took all the effort from every muscle of Kara's body to not lash out in anger and kill the witch, but her face contorted, looking at the traitor in seething anger.

"Rhea." Alura growls. "I knew we couldn't trust you! How dare you betray the Brotherhood of Assassins?!"

There was no response from Rhea, only dry laughter. Kara used to trust Rhea, she trained her to leap buildings, and was the first one who taught her to fight, even against Zor-El's orders. Once upon a time, Kara called her Aunt Rhea, but after she realised the potential of the Isu weapons and the Pieces of Eden, all that remained was a piece of worthless, traitorous garbage.

"Seize them."

The merchants and nearby knights charged at the three of them, and though they managed to pick them off, it was not enough. With Zor-El injured, it was even worse. They were held in Rhea's palm, reduced to a pawns on a chess board. Kara tries to scream, but the merchants stuff her mouth with fabric, alcohol trickling down her throat. 

"Kill us, spare Kara. Please. As an Assassin, I beg you." Zor-El chokes out, his beard matted with dried blood from his own mouth. "You loved her once, you loved her as your own."

Alura stays silent, the flesh of her neck already flush to the edge of a Templar's blade. Kara struggles against her captors, but the knights tightened their grip on her arms, and two crossbows were immediately aimed at her head.

"Take the child to the cliff." Rhea ordered, as the two guards obeyed, nodding their heads as they lifted Kara off the ground, and brought her to the precarious cliff edge, overlooking the small village below. Kara could hear Alura's screams of anguish, and Zor-El's vengeful cursing, but all that was in her veins was fear, as she hanged off the knight's arm, her feet dangling off what would be a near fatal fall. She hears Kandor's screech, and she looked up to see him circling, keeping an ever watchful eye.

"Don't you see how much the Piece of Eden could help the world? Technology would advance at such a fast rate, and people would finally be free! Isn't this what we were working for? Freedom?" Rhea spat at Alura, her words laced with venom.

"We work for truth, Rhea, not your twisted view of freedom!" Zor-El protested, soon wincing in pain when one of the merchants twisted the crossbow bolt in his shoulder.

"Finish them. And let the young one see. Even if they don't want to cooperate with me, I will still make Kara a better Assassin, and eventually a better Templar, if she ever wakes up from her fantasies." 

Kara screamed at the top of her lungs, the muffled sounds dissipating as the two knights buried their swords hilt-deep into her parents, their hoods falling and revealing their faces, contorted in pain. Kara struggled more against her captors, but again to no avail. She curses. Curses Rhea, the Knights who killed her parents, she cursed the Templar Order, and the Pieces of Eden, but most importantly, she cursed the Isu. Had they not made the Pieces of Eden, had they not created humans at all, there might not be a Brotherhood of Assassins, and her parents might still be alive. Hot tears rolled down her face, and her eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and indignance. 

"Drop her." Rhea ordered, and the Templar nodded before trying to shake Kara free of his arm. Kara doesn't relent, and she swore she could see red as her perception slows. In one fluid motion, Kara swung upwards, and flicked her wrist into the Templar's neck, leaving him gurgling in his own blood. His partner tried to stop her, but she was faster, thrusting her blade into his neck, his blood spluttering to make Kara's white scarf turn red. She ripped out the fabric from her mouth, shouting at Rhea's men, swearing death upon them as she charged with newfound energy and vigour. Rhea hastily calls for a retreat, and the horses leave Kara in the dust, as she kneels down, beside the bodies that used to be her parents, the Master Assassin, and his beloved. 

Blood dripped from Kara's blade, and she smeared more of it on her face when she tried to wipe the warm liquid out of her brows. She felt numb, looking at Alura and Zor-El, left on the ground, spat on and disrespected. Trying to steady her trembling hands, Kara shut Alura's eyes, then Zor-El's, mumbling something under her breath.

"Requiescat in pace, mother, father."

That was the moment that defined her. Kara's anger was born, and that same anger would mould her, and shaped her into someone that soon, even Kara herself could not recognise.

At that moment, the Rage of the Assassins was born into flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in an immigration queue, so sorry for lack of quality

"Come on! Aren't you supposed to be faster than me?" The brunette shouted, looking at Kara past her shoulder. They were running across the rooftops of Normandy, the cool sea breeze caressing their faces as Kara tried to catch up with her far nimbler adopted sister.

"Of course I am, Alex, but that's running! You can climb things way faster than I can!" Kara huffed as she climbed the bell tower of the church in the centre of the town, her hands trying to find purchase on the bricks jutting out of the wall.

"Well, hurry up then! I'm not waking up this early just to miss the sunrise!" Alex swiftly reaches the top with a few swings, but Kara was still struggling to find handholds, considering that the bell tower was quite well built, for some odd reason.

"Be patient, Alex!" Kara neared the roof, and her sister reaches down for her, offering her hand. She takes Alex's hand gratefully, pulling herself onto the tiled roof. Kara sat for a moment, before Alex pulled her up, and the sisters made their way to the opposite side.

The first rays of the sun were beginning to peek through, and it bathed the Normandy coast in a soft yellow glow, the rays of the sun bouncing off the waves. Kara let out a small hiss of pain when the sunlight stung her eyes, a small punishment for looking at the gleaming sea a little bit too intensely. Alex laughs softly at her sister, as she proved that not all Assassins were entirely foolproof.

"Do you think our fathers ever came here together in their childhood as well?" Alex asked, the sea breeze lifting her short hair up into the wind.

"I would like to think so. My father always regarded Jeremiah as his brother, so I'm quite sure they came here together at least once before." Kara reminisced, recalling the times that Zor-El and Jeremiah met even for mundane things, like fishing or game hunting. It was only natural for the Danvers to take in the tragically orphaned El daughter, but over time that bond has grew to match that of her biological parents. Eliza always spoilt her with love and affection, and up till his death, Jeremiah would train her in the ways of the Assassin, for there is always more to learn.

Alex, however, was a different story. Kara and her were not always this close-knit, in fact it was the exact opposite in the beginning. Alex used to always be jealous of Kara, as she came from a noble family with direct ties to Ezio Auditore, Altaïr Ibin La'ahad and probably the Isu, but Alex was just, normal. Needless to say, Alex hated her for being a special snowflake, and Kara argued with her countless times over trivial matters.

That all changed in less than hour, when Kara was the only thing standing between Alex and a rogue Assassin wanting revenge from the Danvers. His name was Hank Henshaw, and he fell out of grace when Jeremiah reported his vengeful actions to the Master Assassin, J'onn J'onzz. Displeased with his lack of control, J'onn exiled him out of the Brotherhood, and soon after, he sought after Jeremiah for revenge, only to find out he died at the hands of someone else. Henshaw spent weeks hunting down her daughter instead, and when he actually found her, Alex was unarmed. Eliza was at work, and Alex was alone in the hall while Kara was in her bedroom.

Hank looked unimposing at first, looking like one of the common townspeople without his robes. Alex had her back turned to him, while he soundlessly entered with his knife drawn. Kara was none the wiser as well, until she took a break from reading and cast her glance outside the window. Seeing Hank with his knife drawn lit something inside of Kara, as she threw her windows open, and leapt forwards, thrusting her hidden blade into his face. Alex was only inches away, and she dropped her gardening tools as she saw Kara's face splattered with fresh blood.

Alex stepped back unwillingly, thinking her sister mad for killing a random person out of the blue, but Kara catches her breath, and gestured towards the knife still clutched in his hand. Alex did a double take, before enveloping her bloody sister into a hug. Taken aback by the sudden show of affection, it took a while for Kara to register what she was doing, before she silently reciprocated the hug, hugging her sister equally tight. After that event, Kara taught Alex how to be an Assassin, like their fathers, and with Alex's meticulous efforts to master the art of assassination, the Brotherhood has come to know of the grit, might, and raw power of the Danvers sisters.

Kara looked back at her sister, smiling softly at her sister, who was still staring out at the sunrise.

"What are you thinking about, sister? Is something troubling you?" Kara asked out of concern.

With a heavy sigh, Alex replied her without facing her. "Maggie." 

"Maggie? Maggie!?" Kara looks at her in feigned shock and disbelief, her mouth gaping open. "Maggie? Really? It has been two months, sister. Two! Why haven't you gotten over her?"

"Kara, it's not that simple. I still feel things, you know?" Alex retorts, jutting her chin out at Kara in defiance.

"Riiiight." Kara mocks, eyeing her sister suspiciously. "I may not understand this whole love thing, but I really think that it would do you some good to just, you know, let go."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I can't promise it." Alex looks out at the ocean again, the sun now fully shining from beyond the horizon. "All I can do, is to try my best, okay Kara?"

The blonde haired girl nods reluctantly, giving in to her sister's pleas. She follows Alex's lead, brooding over the ocean. If she's learnt something from the Danvers these few years from living with them, is that things change all the time, but better things will always be inevitable from beyond the horizon. All you have to do, is to try. Try and believe, try to reach for things that you know you can't. Who knows, you might very well get the things you set your focus on. 

"It's a good life we lead, sister." Alex says, breaking the comfortable silence between the both of them.

"The best," Kara responds, letting her feet dangle over the tiled roof of the bell tower. "May it never change."

"And may it never change us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is my first time actually planning out and writing a proper fic in like,,, 727718 years, so please forgive me if there is any grammar errors or spelling errors, i don't really proof read my work?? and i wrote this while i was stuck in immigration so if it sounds lethargic and it's too short (it probably is) i am so so sorry i had to stand in line for a total of like 6 hours i am not happy,,,,zzzz
> 
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos, i really appreciate it!!
> 
> come holler at me on tumblr: @ham-ham-ham-shark


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY i finally put in some effort into this to make up for the utterly shitty filler chapter i wrote last,,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i am a bitch for kudos and comments, so feel free to shout at me!

The atmosphere was tense lately, there was an obvious uprising in Germany, judging by the steep increase in political propaganda being put up on the streets of France, as well as the endless messenger pigeons Kara had been receiving from other notable members of the Brotherhood.

It was obvious - whatever Gustav Stresseman was doing in Germany was not going to last. Sure, the new Rentenmark stabilised Germany's hyperinflation, but one Assassin sympathiser cannot change a political party filled to the brim with Templar puppets. Gustav sends Kara updates on Germany every week, but she is still worried about the fate of Europe. No one wants war after what had happened a few decades back, but it seems as if the whole of Europe is steamrolling back onto that path of death and destruction.

After Kara stopped receiving updates from Gustav, the letters sent to her state that British Government wished to appease the NSDAP, trying to allay the threats of war. Bullshit. The British Government is puppeteered by the Templars, and the news headlines seem to support her stand. Who doesn't realise that Hitler and his Nazis are a threat? And as a result, France cannot wage war against Germany, for no one would back her if Britain was not on board. Now that the Germans were trying to break the Treaty of Versailles, nobody can stop them if the very people who swore to keep the Treaty in place were corrupted.

Kara had to give it to the Templars, they had planned it out well. France was one of the only countries left with a strong Assassin presence, and they had her surrounded. Benito Mussolini has already killed most of the Assassins in Italy, and only J'onn J'onzz and an American man named James Olsen remain in the Italian Brotherhood. They've tried their best to take down Fascist armouries and strongholds, and now the Templars and Mussolini are hot on their trail.

Sighing, Kara looks out of the window, the heavy rain beating mercilessly on the other side. She looks at the little water drops sliding off freely, Kara even imagining them to be racing each other. It was a short reprise, but it was good. For a few moments, Kara wasn't the young Master Assassin thrown into the line of duty because of her parents' death, but a child that never got to grow up.

"Sister," Alex knocks quietly on the open door, her shoulder leaning on the door frame. Kara looks back at her sister, admiring the monochromatic colours of her sister's new robes. The leather undercoat peeked through the robes, giving her a more elegant and regal look. She had a double sash leading from across her shoulder to her hips, the Assassin's crest emblazoned in gold, right over her heart, where the two shoulder sashes meet.

"Alex." Kara says, nodding at her sister in acknowledgement.

"It's almost time for the meeting. I think you might want to wear this." Alex brings out a second robe from behind her, this one in a dark shade of blue, with a red suede interior. Kara gets up and inspects her new robes, and she sees the golden detailing and the single shoulder guard with the insignia of the Brotherhood of Assassins forged in solid iron. The hood bears the Crest of El in golden thread, and Kara takes it from Alex, putting it on her bed, where she admired it proudly.

Tapping her shoulder, Alex passes her new sword sheath, and an additional hidden blade gauntlet, this one looking slightly different but similar to her own. She takes a closer look, and Kara realises who it used to belong to.

"It's Zor-El's right blade. I thought you might want it." Alex says, placing a firm hand on Kara's shoulder. The blonde looks up at her sister in respect, Alex responding with an affectionate cup of her cheek, before bringing her in for a long hug. They stayed there for a while, soaking in each other's presence as Kara buried her face into Alex's shoulder.

"Thank you, Alex. I thought I would never see my family ever again." Kara mumbled from her spot nestled in her sister's robes. Alex pulls Kara back, rubbing her forearms as she put on Zor-El's hidden blade on for her, tightening the leather straps. Kara smiles at Alex, motioning for her to stay put as she fetches something from her drawer.

It took some time to make, but Kara kew that for Alex, it was worth it. She passed her a newly forged Phantom Blade, the three crossbow bolts fastened securely on the sides of the leather gauntlet. It was meticulously crafted, the rare ironwood limbs engraved with intricate designs. Alex tries it on, and with a simple flick of her wrist, the hidden blade reveals itself, and with another flick, the bow launches, and the loaded crossbow bolt goes flying across Kara's face.

"Hey! Watch it! I still have a meeting to go to!" Kara half-shouted, her hands flitting around her face. Alex laughs, and nods in thanks for the new hardware upgrade. She closes the wooden door behind her, leaving Kara to change.

"In every passing moment, I think of you, how you would react to me wielding two hidden blades and wearing these robes. Would you be happy, or would you be disappointed, Father?" Kara sits on her bed, running her fingers over the seams of the robes. It didn't feel real. It felt like just hours ago that she saw the light fade from her parents' eyes, and yet it had been over a decade. She couldn't even remember the last time she said "I love you" to her parents.

Kara lifts her pillow, and gently took the old photo from beneath it. Zor-El and Alura, accompanied by Kara in the middle. It captured Zor-El's smile, and genuine joy behind Alura's eyes, after so many years of suffering and eternal warfare. Kara could still remember how they took the photo, it was a tedious job to make Zor-El smile, and it was only after much persuasion from Kara that he did. They were much younger, and Kara's tenth birthday had just passed. Alura took it upon herself to make sure everybody was happy, and even Zor-El couldn't keep his hardened exterior at the sight of her daughter having fun.

Kara looked at the photo again, unaware of the moisture running down her cheeks. Regaining her composure, Kara clears her throat and begins to undress, stopping to look at the Assassin's brand on her ring finger. This war had better be worth it.

 

\--

 

"Our spies in Germany tell us that Hitler plans on taking the as much land in Europe as they can before Chamberlain and his aides feel that it's too much. Gathering from all our sources, the Brotherhood feels that once the Nazis take Poland, the physical war will commence. I must warn you, however, that it is never early enough to start preparing supplies and ambushing Templars. We will continue our efforts, and rest assured that recruiting is still allowed, though the process is more restricted. Good luck, and if we meet again, may it be for good news. Dismissed."

Kara gets up from her chair, her robes flowing as she met her accolades and sister, and making for the exit swiftly, like she usually did. When she had her hand on the door, there was a firm hand on her shoulder, and Kara turns around, realising that it was the Mentor of the French Brotherhood. She bowed to him, and he accepted it, before guiding her to another side, away from earshot. The Mentor puts his hands on Kara's shoulders, almost as if he was checking to see if she were real.

"My Master, why have you called me here?" Kara spoke up, confused at the silence that the Mentor has given her.

"It's nothing, actually. I just wanted to see my brother's daughter again. I'm truly sorry that we couldn't take you in when your family... passed on. Zor-El trusted Jeremiah more than he trusts me, but I only have myself to blame for that. After I sent Kal to America, your father and I fell out. But trust me, lamb, I will take care of you here. I will lead us to the war, and rest assured that you will find a man fit for you once this is over." The Mentor rambled, all while Kara struggled to digest the fact that the man standing in front of him was Jor-El, her father's long lost younger brother. She finally snaps out of it, regaining her steely composure, and clearing her throat before answering Jor-El.

"I'm quite sure that I can take of myself, uncle, and I might have not told you this before, but I am not really the husband type." Kara answers the Mentor, before giving him a curt nod, and turning back to her sister and company.

"What is the matter, sister?" Alex asked out of genuine concern, her hands not sure where to go as they floated above Kara's arms and shoulders.

"The Mentor of the French Brotherhood is my uncle." Kara says, still feeling Jor-El's gaze on her back as she walks out of the main building with her sister and another assassin.

"The uncle that sent his son to America to join the Colonial Brotherhood?" Alex inquired again.

"Uncle? Yes. Son in America? Yes. Colonial Brotherhood? Not very sure." Kara answered, turning a few corners, and getting into a car where another assassin waited for them, bringing them back to Caen.

"He disappears from France for a few years and now that his brother is dead and niece is too young, becomes the Mentor? That seems quite rich, sister, what do you intend on doing?"

"I can't do anything. He is a better leader than me, and you're right, I am too young to be a Mentor. Especially to the French Brotherhood in this tumultuous time." Kara looked out of the window, the green trees a stark contrast to the smog filled skies. The war hasn't even begun, and death already hangs in the air surrounding them. Kara could tell that this was going to be a long, long battle.

"Well, only time can tell, sister. Time is the only remedy to our wounds and aches. We just have to..." Alex trailed off, expecting her sister to finish her sentence.

"Wait."

At that moment, Kara felt a piercing headache, as the roof of the car seemingly began to spin. The back of her spine tingled, and she grunted as the back of her head throb and her forehead felt as it a guillotine had sliced right through it. Alex tried to talk to Kara, but everything sounded as if it was underwater, and Alex's voice was being drowned out by loud humming noises, not from the vehicle they were in, but from another machine entirely. Kara swore she heard a foreign voice as her vision began to tunnel.

_"Nia! You're getting desynchronised!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holler at me on tumblr @ham-ham-ham-shark


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Kara? Kara, can you hear me?" Alex's voice faded to a ring as Kara struggled to find a handhold inside the moving vehicle. _Had the meeting of Jor-El been too much for her?_  she thought. The incessant humming of a foreign machine droned on in her ears, as well as a foreign name that when spoken, lights a fire in her chest.

" _Nia! You're desyncronising! Hold on! I'm getting you out of there!_ "

Kara saw spots of black in her vision, like squid ink sprayed across her eyes. They joined, blocking out the light, robbing her of her keen sight. Her head felt as if it were struck by thunder, splitting her skull and gripping her head like a vice. She felt the warm touch of Alex on her arm, her only tether to her present reality. Was her time up? The war hadn't even started, and she was already going to leave the Brotherhood. " _How pathetic,_ " she thought, as her head lulls to one side, the thundering ache in the back of her head claiming her into the depths of the unknown.

\----

As the simulation faded to black, the Animus sends a signal, like a shock of electricity running though her veins. Nia awoke with a start, almost ripping off the IV drip embedded in her arm. A brown haired girl with turquoise highlights got up from her desk in a hurry, rushing over to the Animus.

"Nia, are you alright? The memories started to bleed over, and I think it was too much for the both of you to bear." The girl stated, putting up her hair in a ponytail as she switched out the IV bag for a new one.

Groaning, Nia swings her legs over the side of the Animus, taking in the sight of worn down stone walls, and a computer emitting a steady blue glow. She looks up at the girl, who was busy changing her IV bag, and rolls her eyes at how worried she got.

"Ruby Arias. I am _not_ dying." Nia remarks flatly, and Ruby scoffs.

"Yeah. That's what Desmond Miles said, before he opened an Isu artifact and ended his legacy quite stupidly." Ruby pulls up a seat, taking Nia's hands in her own, rubbing it affectionately.

"Look, I know you are the daughter of a mighty World War Two master Assassin, so am I, but if you continue on like this, I worry for your safety. Abstergo had subjects that went crazy after so much time in the Animus. As your friend, I'm really worried." Ruby says in hushed tones, implying a terrifying fate.

" _Friend_. Yeah. I... Yeah. I get it." Nia stumbles, the feeling of the word strange on her tongue.

"Tell you what, Ruby. I'll take a break. As long as you run the Animus as your ancestor, and I do the monitoring for you. How about that?" Nia smirks coyly at Ruby, extending her hand for the other girl to shake. Reluctantly, Ruby takes her hand, and shakes it gently. Nia smiles, patting Ruby's shoulder as she plucks the IV needle out of her arm gingerly, fetching a new one and piercing it into Ruby's vein, earning a scowl of pain from her.

"Ow. That's why I do the monitoring." Ruby says, pulling the needle out of her arm and reinserting it properly, taking some tape from Nia and securing it onto her arm. Nia nods as Ruby lies down on the Animus, letting Nia count down as the Animus analyses her DNA, retracing the steps of her ancestors. She lets her eyes drift close, the humming of the Animus fading away, giving way to the sounds of primitive diesel engines and clinking of glass bottles.

\----

Sam rouses slowly, her hands finding purchase on the frail steel bed frame, her injuries still burning through her chest whenever she took a breath. Cheating her way into the army in place of her brother was one thing, but surviving the men, as well as the threat of an incoming war, was another.

She slips into her worn tunic, running a hand through her short hair. Sighing, Sam takes a small amount of cash from a hide purse, stashing away the remaining little money in the purse, hiding it under a loose floorboard. Determined to make the most out of her leave, Sam exits her run-down home and looks out at her surroundings. Poland was a gem in the eyes of both the Nazis and Soviets, and both held it in place like a pincer. Sam was just born in the wrong place, at the wrong time. If the Nazis caught her, she would be living life of servanthood under a man whose ego is too big for his mustache. If the Soviets caught her, she would be put in a Gulag at best.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Sam walks down the cobblestoned streets of Poland, stopping in front of a poster, with a picture of an Eiffel Tower, and the French colors splashed all over it. She ponders carefully, thinking about whatever little Sam had left. If she were to up and leave Poland, all she might get is another month's salary, and even that would be spent on traveling expenses. Starting over in France sounds appealing, but Sam would just be as poor as she started out. Sam deliberates over the decision a bit more, taking into account her friends, and whatever little family she had.

Taking a deep breath, Sam has her mind and heart set, entering the shop.

"How much for a bus ticket to Paris?"


	5. Chapter 5

Breathing heavily, Kara rolls from her landing on the rooftop, her pursuers hot on her tail.  
  
"I've got you now, you Assassin! Get back here!"  
  
Looking behind her shoulder, Kara narrowly dodges a bullet as it whizzed past her ear, the assailant putting down his gun as he pointed at the blonde Assassin.  
  
"A woman? Get the murdering bitch!"  
  
More bullets whiz past her this time, as she ducked behind a chimney pipe. Catching her breath, Kara turns back, firing a bolt from her Phantom Blade. Hitting the rifleman square in his nose, Kara jumps out of cover and off the roof, as the brute shouts at her.  
  
"Where are ya, damsel Assassin? Got cold feet?"  
  
Hearing the heavy footsteps get further and further away from the edge of the rooftop, Kara lets herself heave a sigh of relief, hauling herself out of the haystack. What would Kara do without those handy things? Looking back at the stack, Kara nods at it, as if thanking it, when a man pushes past her, knocking her shoulder.  
  
"Right. Forgot this was Paris and not Caen." Kara sighed to herself as she turned around to see Alex standing there, looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Sister! God, how long have you been there? Did you see...all of that?" The blonde asks, grabbing her sister's shoulders. The older Danvers just laughs, swatting her younger sister's hands off.  
  
"Yes, I did. And it was hilarious. But we need to hurry. Samantha should reach the Assassin's Den anytime soon."  
  
Nodding, Kara follows Alex down some steps leading onto a riverbank, as they turn into a dark corridor, with an iron gate and a Novice guarding the entrance.  
  
"Sisters! The Mentors await your presence inside."  
  
The young man clad in black says as he opens up the rusty iron gates, leading into a pathway lined with statues of past Mentors and Master Assassins. All but one. Pierre Bellec. The nearby merchants greet them, and Kara nods curtly in response, while Alex leads them further in.  
  
"God, this place reminds me of a dungeon. I forgot how much I hated it. You brought me down here better be worth it."  
  
"Calm down Kara. And yes, Samantha has potential. It won't be a waste, I swear to you."  
  
"She'd better be a reincarnation of Arno Dorian, or I'm suing."  
  
"God's sake, Kara."  
  
\---  
  
"Well, this is the place, right? Stained glass and the roof has a window open. Lucky me."  
  
Making her ascent up on to the clock tower, Sam pulls herself over the last balcony, through the window, and into the building. The room was lined with regal red cloth, though the dust has certainly done a number on this place. The balcony reeked of sweat, and the contraption in front of her seemed rather funny.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Fishing Alex's "invitation" out of her pocket, Sam checks it and fits it into the small holder in the contraption.  
  
The sunlight pouring through the stained glass suddenly focuses in on the small circular watch piece and casts the shadow in the shape of some sort of insignia on the floor.  
  
"Well, this is elaborate."  
  
As soon as the light hits the carpet, lining up the shadow and the insignia printed on the carpet, something clicks into its place, as age-old gears were put into motion and the dust that settled had been greatly disturbed. The four chandeliers dropped down into place, clicking as they each were at a different height. A ticking sound splits the silence as Sam perched on the balcony railing, studying the surroundings.  
  
"Bloody parkour. What's with Assassins and parkour!?"  
  
Using her hands to boost her forward, Sam leapt off the ledge, grabbing onto a chandelier arm, as some crystals went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Shit. Hope they have a cleanup crew or something." Sam commented as she swung from one chandelier to the other, leaving seconds to spare as she reached the opposite perch, the gears clicking and the chandeliers abruptly snapping back into their original place.  
  
Inching closer to the wooden protrusion of the ledge, the floor beneath the structure opens up, revealing nothing but shadows beneath Sam.  
  
"Oh no. You don't want me to jump in there."  
  
As if expecting an answer, Sam squat on the wooden protrusion, looking down at whatever that was supposed to be there.  
  
"I have to, don't I? I came down to Paris to flee war, and here I am, walking into another even bloodier war. Damnit, Arias. I need to make better life choices."  
  
Standing over the edge, Sam spread her arms, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"I'm in too deep now."  
  
With a little bit of muttered encouragement from herself, Sam tiptoes over the edge, before taking a leap into the hole. For some reason, she could have sworn she heard an eagle's cry somewhere in the distance.  
  
The hole never seemed to end, but as Sam decided to execute a turn to land on whatever it was with her legs first rather than her head, she felt moisture, then heard a small sploosh as she landed smoothly.  
  
The Assassins had a pool?  
  
"Samantha! Glad you could find your way here!"  
  
Alex offered her hand to Sam, pulling her out of the pool, as another taller, more...blonde woman stood next to her, waving at her. If it weren't for the sinister hood she would have looked almost friendly. Pulling her out of the pool, the two hooded women led them to an altar of sorts, the same insignia from before emblazoned on the centre of it, with a chalice place right below it.  
  
Stepping to the side, Alex and Kara both nod at Sam, who nods back, before looking up at the four mysterious hooded figures who loomed above her.  
  
"Samantha Arias. Your bloodline holds many secrets from you, but that is for you to find out, Descendant."  
  
Sam raises an eyebrow at the new information.  
  
"I... what? We are talking about bloodlines now? Cause I have little to no knowledge of my family history."  
  
"Enough, Arias. You will learn more in time. Now, are you ready to become an Assassin?"  
  
Sam looked around at the place.  
  
"Your special little club is too easy to get in, you know? Did you even do a thorough background check on me?" The brunette asked. One of the looming figures just nods, chuckling.  
  
"You underestimate the power of the Brotherhood, Arias. We've known you since before you were even a concept. Now, drink."  
  
Filing the information away for questioning later, Sam approached the altar, picking the chalice up as she took a deep drink. Moments later, the atmosphere around her began to shift, as the people around her began to fade away, giving away to an opening in front of her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She walks through the passageway, down a flight of steps that led to a bright blaze of light, a statue of an Assassin on her left, and one more on her right, that looked less like an Assassin, and more of... a Templar Knight.  
  
"Jesus. I'd never thought-"  
  
A loud boom went off in her periphery, as the blinding white light gave way to another vision.  
  
_"Please, spare my daughter's life. Take mine instead."_  
  
Sam stood there, dazed as he saw a male figure, disarmed as his sword was forcefully tossed aside. An Assassin clad in black and brown stood over him, as he seemed to ponder over his decisions for a second.  
  
With the flick of a wrist and a swift slash to the neck, the Assassin kills the Knight, going into the house, and carrying a baby out, cradling it carefully in his arms. Kneeling down beside the Templar, the Assassin closes his eyes, muttering something under his breath, placing his cold, dead hand against the child's wraps, before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Walking up beside the Assassin, who doesn't seem to notice her presence, Sam sees a familiar young face wrapped securely in the bundle.  
  
"God. That looks like-"  
  
_"Your name shall be Samantha, of Arias. Your trials have only just begun, little one. But the eagle shall guide you, call out, and the skies will listen. Work in the dark to serve the light, little one. From today you are a Templar no longer. You are an Assassin."_  
  
Standing there in shock, Samantha lets the surroundings around her to shift and change once again, this time of something much more familiar.  
  
Two weeks before Sam's brother was supposed to report to the military for the first time. Two days before he disappeared mysteriously, and Sam had to go in his place, dressing like a man. Not that she was uncomfortable with it.  
  
She found herself in Poland, in a secluded place in Warsaw. Her brother stood by, leaning on a statue as he put his hood on, waiting for someone amongst the crowd. Sam sees a shift in the crowd, another hooded figure in red and black approaching her brother.  
  
"You didn't disappear, you were _assassinated,_ " Sam says in realization, before squeezing through the crowd, unable to see past them.  
  
At that moment, a gunshot rings out through the terrace, the people around them fleeing as the birds flew off in shock.  
  
There the Assassin stood, looking down as if satisfied with his work. Pursing her lips tightly and knitting her eyebrows, Sam squeezed through the crowd with even more conviction this time, as she managed to sneak behind the man with the smug, shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
Raising her forearm slightly, Sam thrusts her left wrist out towards the man's head, imitating the swift motion that she had witnessed earlier with the black and brown-robed Assassin. Out of nowhere, a blade extends out of her forearm, sending blood spurting everywhere as she cut swiftly across his throat.  
  
Looking at her dead brother and the Assassin on the ground, a teary-eyed Sam kneels beside them both, closing her brother's eyes, then the Assassin's.  
  
"Rest in peace."  
  
The vision fades away, as Sam returned to the same Assassin's Den, now kneeling in front of the looming figures who came down from the balcony they were on earlier, standing right front of her.  
  
"Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return to the dark. Are you prepared to travel the eagle's path?"  
  
Still kneeling, Sam nods quietly, before choking out a favourable reply.  
  
"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember. Nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember. Everything is permitted."  
  
The hooded man nodded, as Alex came forward with a blade, attaching it to her wrist with a vambrace on the other side of her forearm. Sam recalls the words spoken to her by her father in the hallucination before.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if you found that initiation process, familiar, yes, its from unity. fight me, but it was actually an okay game!
> 
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos, i really appreciate it!!
> 
> come holler at me on tumblr: @ham-ham-ham-shark


End file.
